Make Someone Happy
Make Someone Happy is the twenty-second episode of the fifth season. Plot After James boasts about himself, Thomas tells him to think of other people. When James is shunting trucks, he sees Mrs. Kyndley, who discovered that her sister cannot visit her. Sir Topham Hatt soon hears the news and James is happy when Harold gives her a ride. James later takes Mrs. Kyndley on a mystery tour and Mrs. Kyndley is delighted when she gets to open the seaside fair. James then agrees with Thomas that making someone happy does cheer them up. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Oliver * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Tiger Moth (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) * Skarloey (stock footage cameo) * Peter Sam (stock footage cameo) * Harry Topper (mentioned) Locations * Dryaw * Kirk Ronan * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * Brendam Docks * The Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Tidmouth Sheds * Rheneas * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Bay * The Lighthouse * Ffarquhar * Sodor Castle Trivia * Stock footage from Four Little Engines, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday is used. * The model of Mrs. Kyndley used in this episode is different from the one used previously. * The fairground carousel plays a calliope version of the theme song. * This episode marks Mrs. Kyndley's last speaking role to date. Goofs * Annie and Clarabel have their old coats of paint. * There is a grammatical error on the aeroplane's banner. It should say "Harry Topper's Fair" and not "Harry Toppers Fair". * After Mrs. Kyndley says "My sister has rung to tell me she can't come to stay with me.", James releases steam but no sound is heard. * In the German dub of this episode, when Percy and Oliver arrive at Brendam Docks, Manfred Steffen refers to Oliver as "Thomas". * When Harold takes off at Dryaw, Percy is seen pulling tankers, but he was supposed to be with Oliver. * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam has his old funnel. * When James leaves the yards, docks, and Kirk Ronan, he has a different whistle sound. * Some of the stalls at the fair change positions. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Happy Holidays * The Complete Fifth Series US * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures * Engine Friends JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.1 * Fuss Today! Gallery File:MakeSomeoneHappytitlecard.png|UK/US title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyUStitlecard.png File:MakeSomeoneHappySlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:MakeSomeoneHappyGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:FourLittleEngines1.png|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady7.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheRumours21.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheRumours59.png|Stock footage File:Oliver'sFind77.jpg|Stock footage File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday20.png|Stock footage File:MakeSomeoneHappy4.png|James and Thomas File:MakeSomeoneHappy5.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy6.png|Thomas, Percy, and Oliver File:MakeSomeoneHappy7.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy8.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy9.png|James File:MakeSomeoneHappy10.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy11.png|Harold and Percy File:MakeSomeoneHappy12.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy13.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy14.png|Harold and Donald at the Fishing Village File:MakeSomeoneHappy15.png|Donald File:MakeSomeoneHappy16.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy17.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy18.png|Cranky File:MakeSomeoneHappy19.png|Oliver and Percy File:MakeSomeoneHappy20.png|James, Oliver, and Percy File:MakeSomeoneHappy21.png|James, the Fat Controller, Percy, and Thomas File:MakeSomeoneHappy23.png|Mrs. Kyndley and James File:MakeSomeoneHappy24.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy25.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy26.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy27.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy28.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy29.png|Tiger Moth File:MakeSomeoneHappy30.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy31.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy32.png|Percy File:MakeSomeoneHappy33.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy34.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy35.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy36.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy37.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy38.png|Oliver File:MakeSomeoneHappy39.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy40.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy41.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy42.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy43.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy44.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy45.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy46.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy47.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy48.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy49.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy50.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy51.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy52.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy53.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy54.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy55.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy56.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy57.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy58.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy59.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy60.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy61.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy62.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy63.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy64.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy65.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy66.jpg Episode File:Make Someone Happy - British Narration|UK narration File:Make Someone Happy - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes